When I Meet You
by sweetiecandy
Summary: [Chapter 7 END] Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupan yang bisa dibilang agak rumit. Bagaimana reaksi sahabat-sahabat D.O ketika bertemu dengannya lagi? #badsummary. KaiSoo and other pairing
1. Chapter 1

When I meet you

Main cast : KaiSoo

Rated : T

Ini fic pertama author yang ada unsur BL (boyslove) nya /?

Don't like boyslove? Don't read :3

.

.

.

"kyungsoo-ah?" seorang namja yang tidak kalah kecilnya dengan namja yang ia panggil kini terlihat kebingungan. "ada apa suho hyung?" namja yang dipanggil kyungsoo itu menengok. "apa kau ingin kembali ke korea?" pertanyaan hyungnya kini membuat nya tampak bingung. "kenapa hyung tiba-tiba ingin kembali kekorea? Bukannya appa dan eomma dapat mengurus dan melihat kita disini" kyungsoo agak bingung dengan pertanyaan hyungnya. "sejak kau berpisah dengannya kau tidak terlihat seceria dulu." Suho mulai menghela napasnya. "dia? Dia siapa hyung?" kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "bukan siapa-siapa" suho tersenyum. "ah hyung! Kau sangat pelit!" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "kau ingin tau? Kembali lah kekorea bersamaku! Kalau kau tidak mau yasudahhh, kau akan mati penasaran loh nantinya." suho mulai menjaili kyungsoo. "baiklah! Siapa takut" kyungsoo mulai menantang hyungnya. "nah itu baru adikku yang penurut" suho mencubiti pipi kyungsoo. "yak! Hyung! Appo!" suho hanya tertawa melihat adiknya yang lucu.

Do Kyung Soo. Namja yang kerap di panggil D.O itu kini tinggal di China bersama kedua orang tua angkatnnya. Orang tuanya? Orangtua d.o sudah tiada. Kini hanya kedua orangtua angkatnya yang ia miliki dengan hyung jail tapi dewasa itu suho atau kim jun myeon. Orangtua angkat d.o tetap membiarkan marganya tetap "Do". Orangtuanya dulu sangat akrab dengan kedua orangtua suho. Sepeninggalan appa & eomma nya kini dia tinggal dengan suho. Dia pindah dari korea ke china. Kehidupannya di korea menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan. Meskipun sekarang mungkin d.o tidak ingat apa saja yang pernah terjadi disana. Ya, d.o mengidap amnesia. Semenjak kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia banyak melupakan hal-hal yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Termasuk bersama namjachingunya. Yang kini masih menunggunya di korea. D.o dan suho pindah kechina untuk bisnis orangtuanya. Karena orangtua mereka tidak bisa membiarkan mereka sendiri. Mereka juga harus ikut bersama mereka.

Kini suho sudah semakin dewasa. Tentu saja orangtua mereka kini mengizinkan mereka untuk kembali kekorea. Dengan adanya suho, mungkin suho dapat menjaga d.o. suho ingin ingatan d.o pulih tentang korea dan semua sahabatnya. Suho tidak ingin d.o melupakan mereka begitu saja. Maka ia membawanya kekorea bersama.

Sekarang mulai lah perjalanan hidup mereka di korea. Mereka tinggal rumah lama mereka. tidak lupa suho juga mendaftarkan d.o untuk sekolah. D.O masih kelas XI, dia harus tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya. Suho juga sudah kuliah. Suho mendaftar kan d.o pada sekolah yang ada sahabatnya itu. Sahabat nya? Tentu saja mereka tidak tau d.o sudah kembali. Suho juga ikut kuliah bersama sahabat lama lainnya. "mereka pasti sangat terkejut!" suho memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya. "hyung kau terlihat seperti idiot yang senyum senyum sendiri. Siapa mereka?" suho menjitak kepala d.o. "mereka sahabat lamaku pabbo" d.o mengelus kepala malangnya yang di jitak oleh hyung nya itu /?. "aishh appo hyung. Banyak sekali temanmu" suho menyeringai evil /?. "kau juga punya banyak sahabat nanti. Lihat saja!" d.o membuat matanya seperti O_O. " siapa mereka hyung ? " suho hanya tersenyum. "nanti kau lihat saja".

Mereka pun tidur setelah berbincang bincang dan adu mulut lama, esoknya d.o sudah siap dengan seragamnya, membuat sarapan untuk suho yang sedari tadi tidak keluar dari kamar mandi. Kini dia keluar dari kamar mandi. "aigoo hyung, mandi mu sangat lama. Sarapannya sudah mau siap" suho segera naik menyiapkan tasnya dan turun lagi. Suho melempar tasnya kesofa dan segera duduk dimeja untuk sarapan. "ish, hyung enak sekali kau melempar tas malang itu" d.o hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Suho tidak menggubrisnya dengan cepat ia melahap sarapan yang ada di depannya. Setelah mereka siap, suho mengantar d.o kesekolah dengan mobilnya. Baru d.o turun dan menutup pintu mobil itu. Suho sudah melesat pergi dengan cepat. D.O hanya menghela kecil napasnya, dan segera naik menuju kelas. Terlihat ada tulisan "XI-2" itu kelas yang dia cari. Dia membuka pintu nya, semua mata tentu saja tertuju padanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal d.o yang baru saja masuk itu. Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja yang menghampirinya. "wow, kau anak baru ya!" dia terlihat bersemangat. "aku! Byun baekhyun!" dia mengulurkan tangannya. D.O pun bersalaman dengannya. Namja itu tersenyum manis. "siapa namamu?" Tanya namja itu. "do kyung soo.." jawaban d.o agak ragu ragu. Seketika raut wajah baekhyun menjadi datar. Dia sedikit membuka mulutnya. Dia terlihat kaget sekali. "kau kenapa? Tidak apa apa kan?" tibatiba lamunan baekhyun terhenti. "ah! Tidak.. kau sangat mirip dengan sahabatku. Nama kalian bahkan persis sekali" baekhyun agak menunduk. D.O hanya diam. Ia mulai berpikir. "apa ini sahabat yang dimaksud suho hyung?" batinnya mulai kebingungan. Songsaenim memasuki ruangan itu. Dia lalu menyuruh d.o untuk maju kedepan. "kyungsoo-ssi, silahkan berkenalan dengan yang lain." Ucap guru itu.

"Do Kyung Soo imnida.. mungkin ini agak aneh saat pindah dipertengahan semester, mohon bantuannya." D.O membungkuk. Lalu kembali duduk kebangkunya disebelah kiri baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam. Kini namja yang ada disebelah kanan baekhyun menepuk nepuk punggung baek. "hey bacon! Ada yang familiar hm?" baekhyun mulai menatapnya sinis. "aku bukan makanan, chanyeol pabbo!" dia agak berteriak. Untung saja songsaenim tidak mendengarnya. Luhan yang ada didepannya mulai angkat bicara. "dia sangat mirip baek. Aku tidak mungkin lupa" luhan menatap d.o. sedangkan d.o sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk melihat songsaenim itu.

"kita beritau saja pada 3 dongsaeng bodoh dan 4 hyung aneh itu" chanyeol dengan santai berbicara seperti itu. "ada benarnya juga" baekhyun malah mengangguk tidak sadar apa yang chanyeol bicarakan. "kalau ada d.o, mungkin suho hyung ada disini juga ya" chanyeol mulai bingung. "mungkin saja" belum sempat luhan melanjutkan pembicaraannya, songsaenim mulai meneriaki nama mereka. "chanyeol baekhyun luhan! Apa yang sedari tadi kalian bicarakan!" mereka ber-3 menunduk. D.O hanya melihat mereka sekilas.

Ketika jam istirahat, 3 namja itu mulai keluar dari kelasnya. Tepat ketika sehun malah menabrak luhan. "hey pabbo! Kau malah menabrakku!" luhan terlihat kesal, dia pikir orang itu, orang lain. Ternyata malah sehun. "ah hyung mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja" sehun membungkuk. "ah kau! Oh sehun! Tepat waktu! Panggil semua orang!" luhan malah berteriak dengan semangat. "ya ampun luhan, mereka sudah disini." Luhan memperhatikan belakang sehun. Sudah ada kai,tao,chen,xiumin. "kami sudah tau" tao mulai membuka pembicaraan mereka. "tadi kris hyung menelepon ku. Dia bilang suho hyung ada dikampus mereka."

.

.

.

TBC

Ini baru permulaan fanfic ini~ RnR? Semoga author lebih cepet update nya ya~ hehe. Thanks :3


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

_Luhan memperhatikan belakang sehun. Sudah ada kai,tao,chen,xiumin. "kami sudah tau" tao mulai membuka pembicaraan mereka. "tadi kris hyung menelepon ku. Dia bilang suho hyung ada dikampus mereka."_

Chapter 2

"jadi benar itu d.o?" kini baekhyun sangat penasaran. "ya tentu saja, memang siapa lagi." Sehun menjawab dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kai hanya diam, dia tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Harusnya dia senang d.o sudah kembali. Bahkan wajahnya sekarang lebih datar dari sehun /?.

"ada apa kai?" chanyeol mulai mengintrogasi /? Kai.

"ah kris juga bilang.." xiumin mulai menjelaskan tapi terputus karena melihat ekspresi kai yang sendu.

"uhm! Kim minseok jangan bertele-tele" chen dan xiumin malah membuat keadaan tegang. Seperti penerimaan penghargaan.

"ah lama sekali cepat!" chanyeol mulai kesal melihat mereka yang terus memotong pembicaraan

"kyungsoo amnesia" dengan cepat tao mengucapkan kata-kata itu lalu kembali mematung.

"oooohhhh, pantas saja dia tidak mengenali ku" baekhyun malah mengangguk angguk belum sempat mencerna katakata tao yang terlalu cepat. "ehh..? tunggu tunggu. Apa tadi" luhan jadi bingung.

"itu.. d.o .." chen baru mau bicara. "APAAA" baekhyun berteriak begitu kencang di koridor sekolah membuat beberapa mata menatap sinis kearahnya. "ish! Byun baekhyun! Kenapa kau berteriak!" luhan mulai kesal karena penjelasan chen dipotong oleh si bebek baekhyun/?. "itu itu! D.O amnesia! Aigoo! Dia lupa aku, aishh! Bagaimana ini" yang lainnya malah bingung melihat ekspresi baekhyun kecuali kai yang masih menunduk itu.

"kai aku tau itu sulit" gentian xiumin yang mulai bicara. "tapi aku yakin dia akan ingat, perlahan kai. Tidak cepat. Suho sudah bilang dia sengaja membawanya kesini untuk bertemu dengan kita semua. Kembali mengingat kenangan yang kita lakukan. Ayolah kim jong in! kau namja! Kau harus kuat!" xiumin menyemangati kai. Kai tersenyum kecil. "arraseo hyung.. aku tau" kai mulai tersenyum kecil. Terlihat lah d.o keluar dari kelasnya. Dia menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum melihat segerombolan orang itu menatapnya lalu berjalan pergi. Kai benar-benar sakit? Bagaimana tidak. Namjachingu nya kini melupakannya begitu saja setelah meninggalkannya? Tapi ini bukan salah d.o. ia harus membuat d.o mengingat semuanya. Segerombolan namja itu pun pergi kekantin untuk makan bersama.

d.o sedang diperpustakaan, melihat lihat buku yang harus ia gunakan untuk belajar. Ketika ia ingin mengambil buku, ia mendengar suara beberapa yeoja yang agak keras, ia lalu melihat cukup banyak juga yeoja yang melihat kejendela, karena penasaran d.o juga ingin melihatnya. Lalu ia lihat 3 orang namja. Aneh? Mereka tidak menggunakan seragam seperti yang lain. Namja itu cukup tampan diikuti segerombolan namja tadi (baek,yeol,chen,xiumin,sehun,luhan,kai,tao). Tapi tiba-tiba d.o membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Seorang namja angelic berdiri paling depan. Siapa itu? "SUHO"

"HYUNG?!" d.o agak berteriak membuat yeoja disampingnya melihat kearahnya. "ah.. mian.. " dia segera keluar, membawa buku yang ingin ia pinjam tadi dan pergi dari perpustakaan itu. Mencari hyungnya tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa dia disitu. Batin d.o malah kacau & bingung.

"aigoo aku tidak tau sekolah kalian menyukai orang seperti kalian hahaha" lay malah menertawai 8 gerombolan namja itu /?. "ish hyung. Hentikan tawa mu. Itu sangat menggelikan" sehun malah sinis melihat lay menertawai mereka. Mereka pergi kekantin untuk makan. Ini maksud suho datang. Menjelaskan kejadian yang membuat d.o hilang ingatannya. "jadi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa d.o hilang ingatan?" tao mulai bertanya. Suho mulai bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana, "uhh.. itu kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu."

_FlashBack_

"_hyung! Besok wedding anniversary nya eomma dan appa kan? Ayo membuat kejutan!" d.o kelihatan senang. Suho tersenyum lembut "ide yang bagus kyungsoo, apa yang ingin kau lakukan hm?" suho tertarik dengan tawaran d.o. "aku ingin membuat kue yang cukup besar hyung. Dan beberapa kado mungkin?" suho mulai mengangguk. "ayo kita beli bahan kuenya, dan mencari kadonya juga ne?" d.o mengangguk antusias. Suho sudah siap dengan motornya. "kau tidak pakai mobil?" d.o sudah tau kalau suho biasa menggunakan mobil. "pakai motor saja. Menghirup udara segar hahaha" d.o terkekeh kecil mendengar alasan hyungnya._

_Mereka melesat cepat menuju supermarket besar didekat rumah mereka, suho menengok kebelakang. "kyungsoo, aku ingin mengebut saja" d.o segera memegang pundak suho dan berteriak. "hyung! Awas!" belum sempat suho menoleh sebuah mobil sudah menabrak mereka. Mereka berbaring lemas, keduanya pingsan._

_Dirumah sakit, suho terbangun memegang kepalaya yang masih berdenyut benar benar sakit. Kaki nya masih diperban. Lalu seorang suster datang. "kau sudah bangun ya, kakimu mendapat sedikit jahitan. Kaki mu sempat tertimpa motor jadi akan sakit saat kau berjalan" suho mengangguk. "apa akan memakan waktu lama untuk sembuh?" suho mulai khawatir. "mungkin butuh sekitar 3 hari dirumah sakit. Sisa nya dirumah untuk pemulihan" suho mengangguk. "dimana adikku?" suster itu segera membuka tirai disebelah suho. "ini adikmu kan? Luka pada bagian kakinya hanya lecet lecet saja, tapi sepertinya kepalanya terbentur sangat keras" suho terkejut sekali. "dia akan baik baik saja kan?" suster itu melihat ke d.o. "dia tidak apa-apa, lukanya sudah dijahit. Mungkin akan segera bangun. Aku permisi dulu" lalu suster itu pun pergi. Suho menatap d.o, dia sangat khawatir. Apa semua ini salahnya? Suho tidak tau harus apa. Saat sebuah suara membangunkannya dari lamunannya._

"_aku dimana?" suho terkejut dia segera turun dari kasur. "argh!" dia lupa kakinya masih sakit. D.O menengok "eh maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" suho mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan d.o. "kyungsoo! Kau tidak apa-apakan?!" suho benar benar panik. "kau siapa? Aku dimana?" suho benar-benar terkejut. "kyungsoo jangan bercanda dengan hyungmu" d.o menatap suho bingung. "aku punya hyung? Tapi aku tidak tau." Kini suho sama sekali tidak bisa berkata. D.O selalu jujur padanya mana mungkin ia berbohong kali ini. Suho kembali menatap kembali adiknya. Raut wajah suho begitu sedih melihat adiknya. Sedangkan d.o hanya bingung melihat suho._

FlashBack End

"aku bertanya pada dokter, ada apa dengan kyungsoo. Dokter itu bilang kalau dia kena amnesia, dia lupa semunya. Eomma dan appa begitu sedih. Kyungsoo selalu meminta diceritakan kejadian masalalu nya agar dia semakin ingat, perlahan lahan dia mulai ingat dengan ku eomma dan juga appa." Suho menjelaskan dengan detail. Semua terlihat sangat serius saat mendengar penjelasan suho. "aku tidak egois.. aku juga ingin kyungsoo mengingat kalian semua, aku kembali kesini khusus agar dia dapat mengingat kalian semua. Dia selalu bilang "_hyung, aku selalu bermimpi. Aku mempunyai banyak sahabat yang baik apa itu benar? Kalau benar aku ingin melihat mereka lagi"_ aku ingin kalian membantuku, bagaimana?" baekhyun mulai bicara. "tentu saja! D.O sudah bagaikan saudara ku, aku akan membantu" chanyeol juga ikutan. "baek benar! Aku siap membantu kapan saja" semua mengangguk dan setuju. "ah, d.o juga cepat untuk mengingat sesuatu" suho mulai mengangkat kepalanya. "bagus hyung, itu bagaikan jackpot" kini kai mulai berbicara. "bagus kai. Kau peran penting disini." Suho menyeringai /? "aku pergi ketoilet dulu" chen lalu meninggalkan mereka.

d.o masih sibuk mencari hyungnya, kemana hyungnya? Dia benar benar bingung, dia berjalan-jalan disekitar koridor sekolah yang hening. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat cepat disertai teriakan beberapa yeoja. "mereka di kantin" ujar seorang yeoja. "mereka? Pasti hyung!" batin d.o. tiba-tiba para yeoja itu menabraknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Buku nya berserakan dimana-mana. "AISHH! Ada apa sih dengan yeoja-yeoja aneh itu!" d.o mulai mencaci maki para yeoja itu padahal mereka sudah tidak terlihat. Ada sebuah tangan yang diulurkan tepat di depan d.o. "jong dae.." d.o bergumam kecil. "apa? Jongdae?! Kau ingat?!" chen mulai antusias melihat d.o. "aku tidak tau nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku" d.o kembali mengambili bukunya. Chen ikut membantunya. "namaku kim jongdae, biasanya dipanggil chen" d.o mengangguk. "ahh begitu ya, kenapa aku bisa menyebut namamu. Aneh-aneh saja" d.o menggeleng kecil. "d.o, kau harus menemuiku di ruang dance pulang nanti." D.O menatap chen bingung "ada apa?" chen tersenyum. "kau harus datang d.o" selesai membantu d.o, chen lalu pergi. "aneh? Eh.. dia tau aku dipanggil d.o?" batin d.o mulai bingung. "ah! Aku harus cari hyung!" d.o segera berlari kekantin.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review

ruccrys: FF ini bakal di update chapternya 1 hari 1 chapter. Mungkin kalau author punya waktu lebih bisa aja lebih :3

Insooie : baguslah kalau fujoshi sejati :D sama kayak author /? Awal ceritanya emang terlihat kecepetan ya? Nanti author bakal jelasin kehidupan kaisoo di chapter-chapter lain jadi tenang aja.

lailatul : iya ini kayaknya alur mundur /? #ketauanauthorgabelajarb.i. iya di chapter ini ada flashbacknya. Kalau penasaran baca terus ya /? Hehehe~

Thanks ya yang udh membaca maupun yang review. Review kalian membuat author semakin semangat meng-update FF ini kkk~ tunggu next chapternya ya~


	3. Chapter 3

"_d.o, kau harus menemuiku di ruang dance pulang nanti." D.O menatap chen bingung "ada apa?" chen tersenyum. "kau harus datang d.o" selesai membantu d.o, chen lalu pergi. "aneh? Eh.. dia tau aku dipanggil d.o?" batin d.o mulai bingung. "ah! Aku harus cari hyung!" d.o segera berlari kekantin._

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"hyung, ada café baru loh. Bubble tea nya sangat enak hyung" sehun mendorong dorong pundak luhan dengan pundaknya. "hm? Dimana itu?" luhan langsung terlihat antusias. "itu didekat rumahku, hyung traktir aku ya" sehun memulai puppy eyes nya. "hey berhenti melakukan 'loveydovey'. Dan sejak kapan sehun bisa puppy eyes?" kris malah menyindir sehun. "heh! Siapa yang lovey dovey! Aku ingin bubble tea!" luhan mulai kesal.

Chen kembali dari toilet. "lama sekali" chen lalu menengok kearah xiumin. "aku bertemu d.o" semua mata langsung tertuju pada chen. Luhan yang sedari tadi adu mulut dengan kris mulai berhenti. "tadi dia ditabrak banyak yeoja. Lalu bukunya berhamburan. Aku membantunya, aku juga bilang padanya temui aku saat pulang sekolah diruang dance" jelas chen. "untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya diruang dance" kai sinis melihat chen. "tentu untuk bertemu kita semua pabbo" chen membalas sinisan kai. "ide yang bagus chen, aku ikut" suho setuju dengan ide chen. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Anggukan mereka berhenti ketika seseorang memukul meja didepan suho. "hyung!" teriak d.o tepat dibelakang telinga suho. Semua kaget, termasuk suho yang menutupi telinganya. "apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?! Membolos?!" d.o membentak suho. Semua kaget (lagi). "aku tidak bolos! Dosennya tidak ada yasudah aku pergi bersama lay dan kris" suho menunjuk lay dan kris secara bergantian. "eh? Hyung tidak memberitahuku! Sudah jelas kan aku sekolah disini!" melihat d.o yang mulai kesal suho segera berdiri. "mian kyungsoo-ah, lagi pula tidak apa-apa kan hehehehe" suho malah tertawa. D.O sudah terlihat dengan ekspresi kesalnya. "ah mian, aku berteriak dimeja kalian. Aku permisi" d.o yang sadar dari tadi dilihat oleh 10 namja lain itu segera undur diri. Sampai seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun menarik tangan d.o "ayo duduk, makanlah bersama kami d.o" baekhyun tersenyum manis. "uhh.. kita baru bertemu tadi pagi. Lagi pula aku tidak kenal.. umm.. aku tidak kenal dengan yang lain .. " d.o agak terbata-bata melihat kearah namja yang sedari tadi melihatnya. "aku pernah melihat mereka? Dimana?" batin d.o. "tidak apa-apa. Ayo duduk" chanyeol mulai menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong tepat disamping kai. Kai hanya menatap chanyeol. "kenapa harus disini" tatapan kai saja sudah menggambarkan apa yang dia maksud, chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar. "tapi.." belum selesai d.o berkata-kata baekhyun sudah menariknya untuk duduk disamping kai. "ayo pesan apa saja aku akan bayar" baekhyun tersenyum "akukan bukan siapa-siapa kalian" kalimat d.o benar-benar menusuk hati kai. "uhmm.. anggap saja sebagai teman baru! Iya teman baru" baekhyun mencari alas an, karena d.o tidak sanggup adu mulut dengan baekhyun dia hanya menurutinya. D.O merasa familiar dengan mereka semua. Siapa mereka? D.O benar-benar tidak ingat.

Selesai makan dikantin mereka kembali ke kelas, d.o kembali kekelas nya bersama luhan, chanyeol dan baekhyun. Mereka bercanda-canda dengan d.o. meskipun respon d.o tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka harapkan mereka, mereka tidak menyerah untuk mengajaknya berbicara.

"d.o! aku tidak mengerti ini, ayo jelaskan" chanyeol memohon pada d.o menjelaskan soal yang tidak ia mengerti. D.O pun menjelaskannya. "yeollie~ kau kan bisa Tanya padaku" baek mempoutkan bibirnya. "d.o menjelaskan lebih detail dan lebih lamban, lebih mudah dimengerti" d.o terkekeh kecil melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun mulai adu mulut. "sudah hentikan, seperti anak-anak saja" luhan mulai bosan melihat adu mulut mereka. "kurasa kalian sangat suka adu mulut ya" d.o mulai bicara. 3 namja itu melihat ke d.o. "wah d.o, kau ingat saja hahaha" chanyeol tertawa besar, membuat songsaenim didepan melihat kearahnya. "uhm. Chanyeol-ssi kecilkan suaramu" chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya.

Sepulangnya chanyeol, baekhyun dan luhan mengajaknya pergi keruang dance sesuai yang dijanjikan chen. "eh? Kalian juga ikut ya?" d.o bingung, "tentu saja, kita semua akan ada disitu." Luhan menjawab santai.

Sampai nya diruang dance, ternyata semuanya sudah ada disitu. "hyung?" d.o memanggil suho. "kau bolos.." suho langsung berdiri, "TIDAKK!" suho berteriak sebelum d.o melanjutkan kata-katanya. "hush, jangan berteriak, gendang telingaku mau pecah" lay memegangi telinganya.

"memangnya ada apa? Bahkan hyung sampai disini" d.o mulai bingung. "ini alasanku membawamu pulang, bertemu dengan mereka semua, sahabat lama mu kyungsoo" suho menjelaskan ke d.o "jadi aku mengenal mereka hyung?" suho mengangguk. "pantas rasanya sangat familiar sekali" d.o mengangguk juga. "ini lay, kris, chen, xiumin, tao, sehun, kai. Kalau yang dari tadi bersama mu pasti kau sudah tau kan. Luhan baekhyun dan chanyeol" suho menunjuk mereka satu persatu. "ah iyaiya" d.o hanya mengangguk. "ingat sesuatu?" luhan mulai bertanya pada d.o. "um.. aku tidak terlalu ingat tapi aku sudah bisa mengingat wajah-wajah dan nama kalian semua" luhan mulai tersenyum. "bagus d.o, aku ingin kau bisa mengingat kita semua lagi" baekhyun tersenyum senang. Mereka mulai berbincang bincang. Mulai bercerita dari awal mereka bertemu sampai sekarang. "kau tau d.o hyung, dulu kita suka sekali bolos pelajaran waktu SMP" tao menjelaskan pada d.o "eh? Apa aku sebandel itu ya?" d.o mulai berfikir. "ah waktu itu kau hanya ikut ikutan saja kok" sehun menjelaskan lebih rinci. "ahh, saat dikelasmu tidak ada songsaenim ya" tao mengangguk cepat "benar benar."

mereka semua berbincang bersama. D.O juga bisa mengingat sedikit demi sedikit. Suho benar, d.o sangat cepat dalam mengingat sesuatu. Seperti kata kai, itu bagaikan jackpot. Tapi kai sedari tadi tidak bicara sedikit pun. Dia lebih memilih diam sambil menatap keluar kaca. Sebenarnya d.o agak bingung melihat kai yang sama sekali tidak bicara, tapi mungkin dia punya masalah sendiri, d.o tidak ingin mengganggunya. Mereka pun pulang. D.O naik ke mobil suho, ketika suho mulai menyetir, dia mulai membuka pembicaraan. "kau tidak tau yang satu ini kan" d.o menatap hyungnya yang sedang menyetir itu. "kai dia" suho sedikit memotong pembicaraannya. D.O semakin penasaran. "namjachingu mu" d.o membuat ekspresi O_O. "bukannya namja berpacaran dengan yeoja?" suho bingung harus menjawab apa. "sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, kau tau betapa terpukulnya kai ketika tau kau amnesia" d.o menunduk. "pantas hyung, dia tidak bicara sama sekali" tidak tau kenapa. D.O merasa sangat sedih melihat kai dengan ekpresinya tadi. Dia ingin mengingat semuanya. Semuanya, bersama 10 namja lainnya, dia tidak ingin lagi melihat kai bersedih.

Besok hari minggu. Itu artinya d.o bisa tidur sampai siang /?. Tapi sekarang dia malah tidak bisa tidur. Suho masih tidur dikamarnya, d.o pergi kekamar suho. Diliharnya suho sedang tertidur dengan selimut yang entah kemana, terdengar suara dengkuran halus dan kecil. Suho terlalu capek mengerjakan tugasnya. D.O hanya tersenyum dan segera mandi, setelah mandi d.o segera keluar. Dia pergi ke sebuah supermarket. "aku ingin membuat sarapan yang enak" gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Karena supermarketnya tidak terlalu jauh. Dia hanya berjalan kaki. Sampai disupermarket, d.o segera pergi untuk membeli bahannya "sepertinya aku akan membuat omelette rice.." d.o mengambil bahannya, tapi dia berhenti, dia melihat kai. Entah ada apa d.o pergi menghampirinya. "annyeong?" kai kaget ternyata itu d.o. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kai diam selama beberapa detik kemudian menjawab. "aku membeli bahan masakan titipan noonaku" jelasnya. "siapa namanya?" d.o penasaran. "hyoyeon noona" jawab kai. "oh, dia pintar dance. Sama sepertimu ya?" kai agak terkejut melihat d.o ingat dia pintar dalam hal dance. "kau ingat soo?" d.o mengangguk. "dia pintar memasak. Aku ingin melihatnya memasak lagi kkk~" d.o terkekeh kecil. Kai tersenyum senang sekali melihat d.o yang bisa mengingat bagian kecil darinya, meskipun ia mengingat hyoyeon kai tetap senang, d.o masih ingat kalau dia pintar dance. "kau sedang membeli apa soo?" kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "aku mau memasak untuk suho pagi ini" kai tersenyum. D.O masih terus memasak untuk orang yang ia sayang. "aku iri sekali pada suho. Selalu saja memakan masakan mu" kai sedikit mempout kan bibirnya. "hahaha aku baru tau kau bisa bertindak lucu" kai merasa tersindir. "aku bisa menjadi sangat lucu tau" keduanya tertawa.

Selesai mereka berbelanja, mereka keluar dari supermarket itu. "kau jalan kaki?" d.o mengangguk "lagipula rumahku tidak jauh" kai memegang tangan d.o "aku membawa motor, aku antar kau pulang" lalu dia menarik tangan d.o ke arah motornya. Kai mengantarnya pulang kerumah. "soo, aku pulang dulu" kai lalu pergi sebelum d.o sempat menjawabnya. "kenapa dia tidak membahas apapun" raut wajah d.o agak sedih. Lalu dia masuk, segera memasak untuk suho dan dirinya sendiri. Suho masih asik tidur diatas. Setelah masakannya jadi d.o menatap masakannya. "aku tidak selera makan" gumamnya kecil. "ada apa?" sebuah suara membuat pandangannya beralih. "kau punya masalah apa kyungsoo-ah?" rambut suho masih acak-acakan baju nya kusut sambil mengucek matanya. Terlihat sangat lucu. "aigo hyung. Mandi sana" d.o mengusir suho. "ceritakan dulu masalahmu" suho duduk disamping d.o. "tadi aku bertemu kai, kami sempat berbincang-bincang, tapi dia tidak membahas apapun tentang hal seperti namjachingu dan sebagainya" d.o menatap ke omelette yang ada di mejanya. "mungkin dia sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, kenapa? Kau kecewa ya? Kkk~ jangan-jangan kau mengulang rasa cinta mu padanya hm?" suho malah menggoda d.o. "ish hyung, meskipun aku tidak ingat seperti apa aku dulunya dengannya, aku tidak ingin membuat nya bersedih. Tapi kau benar hyung. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya" suho mengangguk. "itu karena kau tidak ingat dulu pernah jatuh cinta" d.o terdiam. "aku mandi dulu, kau boleh makan duluan kyungsoo" suho lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

d.o lalu makan meskipun ia sudah tidak mempunyai napsu makan ia memaksakan diri untuk makan. Setelah makan ia segera pergi keluar. Suho kembali, ia melihat sepiring omelette di meja dan sebuah surat dari d.o.

"_hyung aku keluar dulu, bermain dengan baek,yeol dan luhan. Jangan khawatir, aku akan pulang –kyungsoo"_

Suho tersenyum melihat suratnya. Lalu dia segera makan omelette yang ada dimeja.

Ternyata tadi baekhyun mengirim pesan untuk d.o. agar menemuinya didepan sekolah, mereka akan bermain seperti dulu mereka lakukan.

D.O sampai didepan sekolahnya, sudah ada baek,chanyeol dan luhan. Eh? D.O melihat satu orang lagi dibelakang luhan. Sehun?

d.o segera menghampiri mereka. "annyeong~" mereka semua membalas sapaan d.o bersamaan. "sehun ingin ikut, mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa melawan" luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "wah luhan tidak bisa melawan ya, kau diancam apa olehnya eoh? Haha" chanyeol tertawa kencang. "hentikan yeol kau terlihat seperti idiot" baekhyun memukul punggung chanyeol. "baik baik aku tidak akan tertawa lagi kkkk" chanyeol masih terkekeh kecil. "aku seperti pengganggu kencan kalian ya" d.o menyindir mereka sambil menatap mereka pura-pura sinis. "ahh d.o jgn seperti itu sudah ayo kita pergi" luhan mulai berjalan. "mau kemana?" d.o bingung. "piknik" jawab baekhyun lalu berlari kecil sambil menarik d.o.

mereka menuju sebuah danau luas yang memiliki pemandangan yang indah. Banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang melewati danau itu. Luhan sudah membawa perlengkapannya. Dia menggerai sebuah kain di tanah dekat pinggir danau itu dibantu oleh sehun. "apa ini tidak aneh untuk memilih berpiknik ?" d.o memiringkan kepalanya. "dulu kau mengajak kita untuk piknik disini d.o" chanyeol memberitau nya. Ah benar juga. Tunggu, d.o mulai berpikir. Belum selesai dia berpikir, sehun sudah memanggilnya. "hyung ayo duduk, luhan hyung sudah membuat sandwich untuk kita" d.o sadar dari lamunannya dan duduk bersama mereka. "kalau dulu kau yang membuat sandwich d.o" baekhyun masih memakan sandwich nya. "sandwich mu sangat enak, aku ingin memakannya lagi" chanyeol juga ikut berbicara. "sandwich luhan hyung tidak kalah enak kann" sehun membela luhan. "bukan begitu maksud ku, sekarang peran utamanya kan d.o" baekhyun menjelaskan. "tapi sandwich luhan sangat enak" d.o juga ikut berbicara. Luhan tersenyum "sudah sudah, jangan membicarakan sandwich, tapi baekyeol benar sandwich mu enak d.o. aku juga ingin makan lagi" luhan terkekeh. "kalau begitu aku juga menitip sandwich d.o hyung" ucap sehun. Semua tertawa senang. D.O senang sekali rasanya memang seperti pertama kali, tapi disisi lain rasanya juga seperti dia pernah melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak peduli, d.o sangat senang sekarang bersama sahabatnya. Baekhyun chanyeol dan luhan sangat senang melihat d.o tertawa lepas lagi bersama mereka, sekarang tidak lupa ditambah dengan sehun.

Disisi lain . . .

"lay, apa dia akan ingat semuanya?" suho membaringkan kepalanya di pundak lay. Ya, lay datang kerumahnya sehabis dia selesai makan omelette itu. "aku yakin bisa suho~" lay meyakinkan suho yang sedari tadi agak ragu. "kai juga tidak terlihat ingin membahas masa lalunya" lay menatap suho. "andai saja kau lupa padaku, rasanya pasti akan sangat sakit. Kai butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan dirinya untuk ya.. bisa dibilang d.o yang baru" jelas lay. "aku tidak akan melupakanmu lay!" suho mengangkat kepalanya. Lay terkekeh kecil melihat suho.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah nya terbuka. D.O sudah pulang ternyata, d.o kaget , melihat hyungnya asik ber-2an. Sudah hapalkan ekspresi d.o 'O_O'. "kau sedang apa hyung?!" d.o kaget melihat hyungnya asik bermanja dengan lay. "ah, hahaha d.o aku mengunjungi hyung mu. Ish suho diam!" lay tertawa tawa karena suho meng ngelitikinya. "aku pulang dulu ya. Annyeong~" lay lalu bangkit dari bangkunya. "ah lay, lebih lama lagi eohh" suho memohon. "sudah cukup, aku bosan tau. Aku mau pulang" lay lalu berjalan keluar. "aku permisi dulu d.o" d.o mengangguk dan tersenyum. Suho segera pergi mengejar lay. "layy~~~ tunggu aku!" d.o menggelengkan kepalanya. "ada hubungan apa sih lay dan suho hyung.." d.o lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Lalu dia mulai berguling-guling. "jong in.." dia menggumamkan nama kai perlahan lalu tertidur karena capek.

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks yang udh RnR. Author sedang berusaha memanjang fanficnya nih :3 kalau ada saran ataupun kritik silahkan ya, author menerima segalanya kok. Tunggu nextchap nya ya~


	4. Chapter 4

"_aku permisi dulu d.o" d.o mengangguk dan tersenyum. Suho segera pergi mengejar lay. "layy~~~ tunggu aku!" d.o menggelengkan kepalanya. "ada hubungan apa sih lay dan suho hyung.." d.o lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Lalu dia mulai berguling-guling. "jong in.." dia menggumamkan nama kai perlahan lalu tertidur karena capek._

_Chapter 4_

_._

_._

_._

**21.00 KST**

"ugh.." d.o bangun dari tidurnya. "ah! Aku belum membuat makan malam" d.o bangkit segera turun ke bawah. "apa hyung belum pulang ya" d.o melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "yasudah, nanti aku panaskan saja" d.o segera membuat makan malamnya.

Kegiatan memasaknya berhenti ketika handphonenya berdering.

"_hyung hyung!" _

Suara yang agak familiar ditelinga d.o

"_apa kau punya waktu luang besok?!"_

"uhh.. ini ..?" belum sempat d.o menyelesaikan kata-katanya

"_aku tao" _jawabnya singkat

"oh iya.. ada apa?"

"_aku mau mengajakmu ke arcade besok! Ayo hyung, aku mohon~"_

"se-sepertinya aku bisa.. tapi.."

"_bagus hyung! Sampai bertemu di sekolah~"_ tao memutuskan sambungannya

"sebenarnya ada apa sih" d.o tidak mau ambil pusing dan melanjutkan masakannya.

Di sisi lain . . .

"AKU KALAH!" suho berteriak, suara nya menggema di ruangan itu. Semua yang ada disamping nya langsung menutup kuping yaitu, lay dan kris. "diam! Aigoo suho, kau hanya kalah dari kris" ya suho kalah bermain PS dengan kris.

_Flashback_

"_lay~~ tunggu aku!" lay menengok kebelakang suho sedang mengejarnya. "aku kan mau kerumah kris" kata lay santai. "untuk apa kau kerumah si kris?!" lay berpikir sejenak. "untuk apa ya?" lay lupa tujuannya. "ish" suho mulai menatapnya sinis. "wah kau cemburu ya hahaha" suho langsung menggembungkan pipinya. "ayo kerumah kris!"suho langsung mengambil motornya dan membawa lay. Lay hanya menurut saja dan tidak bicara apa-apa. Ia masih mengingat ingat mau apa dia kesana. _

_Sampainya _

"_hey? Lay? Kau mau ambil flashdisk mu kan?" kris agak bingung melihat suho dibelakang lay. "OH IYA!" lay berteriak. "ish, ku kira mau apa" sinis suho. "aku kan lupa" lay malah mempoutkan bibirnya. "sudah capek sampai disini, ayo main" kris menawarkan mereka ber-2. suho dan lay setuju._

_Flashback end_

"wah pasangan mulai tidak serasi ya hahaha" kris menertawakan suho. Suho langsung sinis pada kai. "apa maksud mu?! Aku sangat serasi dengan lay!" suho langsung memeluk lengan lay, lay hanya bisa pasrah. "pikirkan panda kecilmu kris! Huh" suho kesal. "besok aku pergi ke arcade bersamanya" lay bingung. "jarang-jarang kau mau bermain-main kris, biasanya kau diam untuk mengerjakan tugas" kris menghela napasnya. "aku juga pergi dengan xiumin dan chen. Oh ya adik kecilmu itu juga ikut" kris menunjuk suho. "eh? Untuk apa kyungsoo ikut?" suho melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan lay. "ah banyak ikut campur saja" kris melanjutkan acara bermainnya

.

.

d.o sudah selesai masak, bahkan sudah selesai makan. Melihat jam, sudah tengah malam. Hyungnya itu tidak kunjung pulang. "ah, menyebalkan lebih baik aku tidur" d.o langsung naik kekamarnya dan tertidur pulas, dia sudah capek menunggu hyungnnya itu.

Besoknya d.o bangun. . .

Tunggu..

d.o melihat jam disamping tempat tidurnya

**07.00 KST**

d.o mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menguceknya perlahan sangat lucu. Tapi dalam hitungan detik dia membelalakkan matanya 'O_O'

"AKU TERLAMBAT!" d.o langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. Segera mandi secepat-cepatnya, setelah memakai seragamnya yang masih acak-acakkan. Dia segera turun. "HYUNG HYUNG!" tidak ada jawaban. "jangan-jangan dia tidak pulang?" d.o mengecek handphonenya. Benar saja ada 5 pesan dari suho. Semuanya berisikan :

" **aku tidak pulang, aku menginap dirumah kris bersama lay "**

Sejujurnya d.o kesal, dia sudah masak makan malam susah payah, menunggu hyungnya pulang sampai tengah malam, dan bangun terlambat.. dan dia tidak pulang ?!

Sudahlah, d.o langsung melesat keluar. Tidak sadar dia melewati seseorang. "HYUNG!" tiba tiba orang itu berteriak. Spontan d.o langsung menengok. "kai..? apa yang kau lakukan! Nanti terlambat!" kai terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi d.o yang benar-benar shock sekaligus lucu. "sudah cukup tertawanya, aku pergi dulu" d.o baru saja mau lari. "tunggu hyung! Jelas jelas aku bawa motor, cepat naik" d.o berlari lagi menuju motor kai. "kau hebat kai, kita harus cepat!" kai tertawa melihat d.o dari tadi bolak-balik sambil berlari, "pegangan hyung! Aku ngebut agar tidak telat" d.o mengangguk dia langsung memegang pundak kai, kai bersmirk ria dan segera melesat dengan cepat, spontan d.o kaget dan langsung memeluk kai. Ini dia yang kai inginkan. Untungnya d.o tidak melihat kai yang daritadi tersenyum evil.

Gerbang belum ditutup. Kai dan d.o selamat. "ah gomawo kai, aku merepotkan mu" kai menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum. "sejak kapan kau ada didepan rumahku?" d.o bingung sekali, "dari jam 7 pagi, tidak begitu lama" kai mengangkat kepalanya seperti orang yang berpikir. "kalau begitu baiklah, aku kembali kekelas dulu, sekali lagi gomawo kai.." kai hanya mengangguk, d.o pun kembali kekelasnya. "kapan kau akan memanggilku jong in lagi, soo" kai menggeleng kecil dan menuju kekelas nya.

"wah! Kau kemana saja d.o!" baekhyun berteriak, dan seperti biasa mata-mata mulai menatapnya. "shh, kecilkan suara mu bebek" chanyeol menegur baekhyun. Luhan hanya pura-pura tidak dengar saja, "aku telat bangun hari ini" jelas d.o singkat lalu songsaenim masuk kekelas mereka.

Di jam istirahat,

"hey, kalian tau hyungku punya hubungan apa sih dengan lay?" d.o bertanya pada 3 orang itu. "mereka pacaran do kyungsoo, kau lupa?" seru luhan. "aku memang lupa" jawab d.o santai, "tunggu! Pacaran?" d.o membuat ekspresi biasanyanya O_O

"ya, memang kenapa? Yang lain juga" chanyeol santai. "yang lain itu siapa?" d.o bingung "itu ..-" belum sempat baekhyun menjawab. "kalian juga? Wow" d.o mengerti. "memangnya dengan siapa?" luhan smirk didepan d.o "pasti chanyeol dengan baek! Lulu juga dengan sehun" semua hampir tidak percaya, padahal yang mereka beritau hanya lay dan suho. "wah kau hebat d.o, hahaha" dan seperti biasa chanyeol tertawa kencang. "kalau tidak salah kris hyung dengan tao kan? Lalu chen dengan xiumin? Iya iya?" d.o agak ragu. "100% tepat d.o" kata baekhyun. "wah lagi-lagi aku terhempit di antara 'double date'" d.o mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke atas. "eh? Ada apa?" luhan tidak mengerti. "tao mengajak ku ke arcade.." jelas d.o. "ah arcade itu ya, memang sudah lama tidak kesana" baekhyun mengerti. "baguslah kau pergi dengan mereka. Mungkin ada yang bisa diingat" jawab chanyeol. "ya kurasa begitu" d.o menunduk sedikit.

Saat pulang,

d.o merapikan semua buku-bukunya. "annyeong hyung~" d.o langsung menengok, tao sudah ada didepan pintu. "ah, annyeong tao" d.o segera menutup tasnya dan menghampiri tao, sudah ada chen dan xiumin disana. "ah d.o, ayo kita naik mobil kris" jawab xiumin. Mereka langsung menuju tempat mobil kris diparkirkan. Didalam mobil d.o banyak sekali diajak berbincang tentang bagaimana kehidupannya di china, bagaimana perasaannya bertemu lagi dengan sahabat lamanya. D.O sangat senang, tentu saja, dia memang tidak ingat begitu banyak. Tapi perasaan senangnya tidak dapat terungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Sampailah mereka didepan sebuah arcade.

"hyung, apa kau ingat arcade ini?" tao bertanya pada d.o, d.o berpikir sejenak. "entahlah rasanya memang familiar sih" semua mengangguk. "apa kau pernah ke arcade dichina?" d.o berpikir lagi "pernah sih dengan teman sekelasku, tapi kurasa hari ini akan lebih menarik" d.o mengangguk pasti, kris membeli koin bersama tao untuk bermain nanti. "kau sangat senang sekali d.o, saat pertama kali aku mengajakmu bermain arcade bersama" chen mulai angkat bicara. "dengan siapa saja aku pergi?" d.o memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat chen yang ada disampingnya bersama xiumin. "ya sama saja, aku, xiumin, tao dan kris" jawabnya. "memangnya dimana yang lain?" chen berpikir. "hm.. diantara mereka ada yang masalah keluarga dan malas berjalan" jelas chen. Xiumin terkekeh kecil, "d.o kau sangat lucu saat kau merengek tidak bisa main arcade waktu SD" d.o terkejut "eh? Benarkah?" chen ikut tertawa "haha iya juga ya, d.o mempoutkan bibirnya seperti ini" chen lalu memperagakan gaya d.o waktu itu. "ah hyung kau lucu sekali hahaha" d.o ikut tertawa.

Tak lama, kris dan tao kembali dengan koinnya. "ayo bermain!" tao membagikan koinnya dan segera melesat untuk bermain. "tunggu panda!" kris mengerjarnya.

"d.o tidak apa kan disini sebentar? Sebentar saja, kau juga harus pergi bermain hehehe" xiumin memohon padanya. Sudah jelas dia ingin bermain dengan chen. D.O sangat mengerti, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. D.O hanya memegang koin yang ada di tangannya dan duduk disebuah bangku. Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu sebuah ingat lewat di pikirannya

"_wah hyung! Arcade ini besar sekali" d.o yang masih SD itu segera masuk kedalam. Kris pergi membeli koin bersama tao. "hey d.o kau ingin main apa?" xiumin bertanya padanya. "ini hyung! Itu juga seru, ah atau yang disana saja ya?" d.o bingung memilihnya. Xiumin dan chen hanya tertawa. "apa kau mengerti cara bermainnya?" d.o hanya mengangguk,, sebenarnya dia tidak tau apa yang di bicarakan chen. Kris dan tao kembali dengan koin, membaginya dan pergi bermain. D.O mencoba beberapa mainan disana. Ada beberapa yang ia mengerti tapi ada juga yang dia tidak mengerti. Dia segera menghampiri chen. "hyung! Aku tidak bisa main itu!" d.o menunjuk sebuah permainan disana. Dia juga mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "aigo d.o itu sangat mudah" xiumin dan chen mengajarinya bermain. Kris dan tao yang melihatnya segera menghampiri mereka. "kenapa hyung? kau tidak bisa? Ini mudah kok" jawab tao santai. "tapi aku tidak bisa" d.o kembali mempoutkan bibirnya._

d.o tersenyum kecil saat memikirkannya. Dia mulai ingat pengalamannya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk kepalanya. "ah!" d.o membuka matanya, "sedang apa? Ayo main!" kris mengajak untuk bermain. "tidak apa-apa, ayo hyung" kris agak bingung tapi sudahlah.

Mereka bermain dengan puas di arcade itu. Sudah malam, kris mengantar mereka semua pulang kerumah masing-masing. D.O terlebih dahulu sampai. "hati-hati d.o~" semua berkata serempak.

d.o melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya author updatenya lama, sekolah mulai mendesak. PR ama ulangan juga numpuk. Tapi author tetep usaha update FF ini kok ~~ RnR? Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

_Mereka bermain dengan puas di arcade itu. Sudah malam, kris mengantar mereka semua pulang kerumah masing-masing. D.O terlebih dahulu sampai. "hati-hati d.o~" semua berkata serempak._

_d.o melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum._

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Besoknya,

d.o terdiam dikelas nya, mematung sambil melihat keluar jendela kelas. Hujan deras. Tadi pagi memang mendung. Tepat ketika d.o duduk dikursinya. Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Mungkin karna hujan yang terlalu deras, kelasnya masih sepi. Tetapi nyatanya dia hanya sendirian dikelas itu. Memang sudah ada yang datang, tapi mereka keluar dari kelas itu sehingga d.o sendirian. Dan sebagian nya belum sampai ke sekolah termasuk, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang d.o lakukan. Dia sangat bosan!

Sampai sebuah botol minum berwarna merah diletakkan dimejanya. D.O kaget mendengar sesuatu mendarat dimejanya dan segera menengok. Ternyata hanya sebuah botol yang berdiri tegak dimejanya dan masih digenggam dengan tangan. Tunggu, tangan? D.O segera menengok keatas untuk melihat siapa yang menaruhnya

"annyeong hyung" kai tersenyum, d.o masih belum merespon sampai kai menarik sebuah bangku untuk duduk didepan d.o.

"ah, annyeong kai" d.o hanya menatap kai yang masih memegang botol minumnya. "ini hyung" kai memberikannya pada d.o. "apa ini?" d.o bingung sambil melihat botol itu. "milkshake buatan ku" jawab kai singkat. "eh? Kau bisa memasak?" kai menunduk mendengar pertanyaan d.o. "hyung itu hanya milkshake, itu sangat mudah" jelasnya. "kupikir kau akan membuat susunya tumpah dimana-mana hehehe" d.o terkekeh kecil dan mengambil botol itu. "ya pertama kali memang seperti itu. Tapi hyoyeon noona mengajarkanku dulu" d.o terkekeh kecil mendengar cerita kai. "sudah kuduga, hahaha" d.o tertawa. "hyung ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa setelah kau kembali dari china" kai tersenyum lembut melihat d.o. "baguslah kalau kau orang pertama yang melihatnya" d.o juga tersenyum. "hyung cepat minum" kai mendorong pelan botolnya ke d.o. lalu d.o membuka tutupnya dan segera meminumnya. "bagaimana hyung?" d.o hanya melirik sebentar ke kai, dia masih sibuk meminum. Setelah ia selesai, dia menutup botolnya kembali.

"kai, milkshake itu mudah. Jadi rasanya enak" d.o terkekeh kecil diikuti oleh kai. "kapan kau panggil aku 'hyung'. Aku pikir saat pertama kali kau memanggil ku 'soo'" d.o memiringkan kepalanya sambil melihat kearah kai. "hm.. jadi kau ingin dipanggil 'soo'? baiklah soo, hehe" kai tersenyum masih terus menatap d.o. "rasanya lebih nyaman saat kau memanggil ku soo" jelas d.o agak menunduk. "rasanya lebih nyaman saat kau memanggil ku jongin" gumam kai. D.O bisa mendengarnya, D.O langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kai. Sekarang kai sedang melihat keluar jendela menatap derasnya hujan. "jong in.." tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi agak kecil dan sedikit lirih. Kai langsung menengok "soo.." tiba-tiba pintu kelas nya terbuka "annyeong!~~" chanyeol dan baekhyun ternyata. Tersenyum besar padahal dikelasnya tidak ada orang. Hanya kai dan d.o. "eh? Hanya kai dan d.o" chanyeol bingung. "yah percuma kita menyapa, lain kali tidak usah yeollie!" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. D.O dan kai hanya tertawa kecil.

Disusul dengan datangnyan luhan dan sehun. Sehun langsung menerobos baekyeol dan menghampiri kai. "ish ish! Sehun jangan asal dorong" baekhyun kembali kesal. "mian hyung" jawabnya singkat. "luhan kau sudah dewasa ajari lah anakmu baik baik" jawab chanyeol terlihat seperti menceramahi anaknya. "dia kekasihku pabbo" jawab luhan sinis ke chanyeol.

"kai, ku pikir kau tinggal nama. Hanya tas mu yang ada dikelas" d.o tertawa mendengar sehun. Kai menatap sehun sinis. "YAK! Apanya yang tinggal nama! Aku hanya kesini" kai sinis sekali sekarang. "ah benar juga ya" jawab sehun polos.

"hey sehun! Uke mu marah! Hati-hati!" tiba-tiba chanyeol bersembunyi dibelakang sehun. "uke? Apa itu? Siapa? Anak baru?" sehun menengok kanan kiri bingung saking polosnya. "yak! Park chanyeol! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" luhan membentak chanyeol. Tapi lebih terkesan membentak sehun. Karena chanyeol berada dibelakang sehun, jadi kelihatannya seperti sehun yang terkena amarah luhan. "disini kelihatannya uke nya lebih tua ya hahaha" baekhyun tertawa. "benar. Lihat d.o dia juga lebih tua dibanding kai!" chanyeol masih asik bersembunyi dibelakang sehun. "apa sih uke itu hyung? Asik sekali. Apa dia cantik?" sehun bingung. D.O dan kai hanya menunduk karena baru disindir chanyeol. "yak ohsehun! Masa tidak tau sih! Sudahlah aku mau pergi" luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka. "eh? Luhannie jangan pergi! Hujan! Dingin! Pakai jaket! Eh! Luhan! Tunggu aku!" sehun mengejar luhan. Puas sekali chanyeol dan baekhyun mengerjai luhan. Mereka juga membuat d.o dan kai tidak berkata apa-apa sedari tadi.

Pada jam istirahat.

"luhan luhan~" chanyeol dan baekhyun dari tadi memanggil luhan. Tapi dia tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. "luhan" d.o memanggilnya. Luhan langsung menengok. "apa kau marah pada mereka ber-2?" d.o bingung. "entah, bisa dibilang tidak. Sudah biarkan saja mereka" jawab luhan santai. D.O hanya mengangguk. "ohiya, apa yang kau lakukan bersama kai tadi? Sebelum kita datang" kata luhan. "dia datang dan memeriku sebotol milkshake" jelasnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk. "bagaimana dengan ingatanmu d.o?" d.o mulai berpikir. "sudah semakin banyak yang kuingat. Kuarasa hampir semua, kemarin saat bermain diarcade aku mengingat saat pertama kali aku kearcade dengan kris,tao,xiumin dan chen" jelasnya. "hm.. kau hebat d.o. ingatanmu berjalan lancar dan sangat cepat" luhan tersenyum cerah. d.o dan luhan asik bertukar cerita. Baekhyun dan chanyeol pun tidak dihiraukan lagi.

Saat jam pulang sekolah, kai menghampiri d.o. "soo, kau ada waktu luang?" tanyanya. "tentu saja. Suho hyung pergi bersama lay hyung, aku bebas dari acara membuat makan siang untuknya" kai tersenyum sekarang, "kalau begitu. Ayo pergi makan siang bersamaku" d.o senang mendengar ajakan kai. Sebuah senyum terukir jelas dibibir manisnya. "jawabannya iyakan? Ayo!" kai langsung menarik tangan d.o sebelum dia sempat berkata apapun.

Di café yang cukup familiar menurut d.o, disana kai dan d.o memilih tempat duduk untuk 2 orang. Seorang pelayan datang. "ah kimchi spaghetti ya?" pelayan itu terlihat hafal dengan pesanan kai. Kai mengangguk, "dan vanilla latte?" pelayan itu mengangguk mendengar pesanan kai yang 1 lagi. Selesai mencatat dia segera pergi kedapur menyampaikan pesanannya. "kelihatannya dia sudah tau apa yang kau pesan" kata d.o, kai mengangguk "aku sering kesini, aku tidak pernah lupa memesannya. Pemilik café ini kan noona ku sendiri. Lagi pula kau suka sekali 'kimchi spaghetti' soo" d.o membelalakkan matanya. "ini café milik noona mu? Ah pantas familiar sekali" kai terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "kita sering mengajak yang lain makan disini. Meskipun café ini milik noona ku. Aku selalu membayar, dia sama sekali tidak memberikan diskon untuk adiknya ini huh" kai mempoutkan bibirnya. D.O terkekeh melihat kelakuan kai.

Pesanan mereka pun datang. D.O dan kai makan dalam diam. Sampai seluruh makanannya habis, kai pergi membayar makanan mereka, d.o juga ingin membayar tapi kai menolaknya. Apa boleh buat? D.O tidak bisa memaksa kai.

Kai mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, kai berhenti didepan sebuah toko boneka yang besar. "soo, kau ingat? Kau ingin sekali boneka beruang besar itu waktu itu" kai menunjuk sebuah boneka beruang yang berapa di depan toko tersebut. Boneka beruang putih bersih yang sangat lucu, ada pita besar berwarna coklat yang berikat dilehernya. "eh? Boneka?!" d.o kaget. "ada apa?" kai bingung. "aku namja, dan aku ingin boneka.. dan boneka beruang itu?" d.o menunjuk ke boneka itu. "ya, kau memang sangat menginginkannya entah kenapa" jawab kai. "tapi kalau dilihat boneka itu sangat lucu" d.o menatap boneka itu. "kau mau?" Tanya kai. D.O sebenarnya masih bingung. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak kelucuan boneka itu. "sebenarnya aku mau, tapi untuk apa namja membeli boneka" jawab d.o. kai langsung masung ke toko itu, "eh? Kai! Mau apa?" kai melihat kearah d.o. "tunggu disitu sebentar saja" jawabnya

d.o hanya bisa melihat kai masuk kedalam toko itu. D.O lalu memandang kearah lain. Didepan toko boneka itu ada banyak sekali toko lainnya. Banyak orang yang melewati jalan itu. D.O diam sejenak melihat kearah depannya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang empuk mendorongnya dari belakang. Spontan d.o langsung menengok ke belekang, dia langsung bertatap dengan bulu-bulu yang halus. Boneka beruang itu? Kai lalu menengok dari belakang beruang itu. "bagaimana? Lucukan?" tanyanya. D.O sangat bingung dia hanya mengangguk saja. "untukmu" kai menyerahkan boneka itu. "tapi untuk apa?" d.o bingung. "kau suka kan? Ya untukmu saja. Kalau tidak mau aku buang saja" jawab kai santai. "ah jangan! Terlalu lucu untuk dibuang" d.o langsung memeluk boneka itu. "kau bisa mengingatku ketika melihat boneka itu. Kau bisa memanggilnya 'jong in' hahaha" kai tertawa. "baiklah, tapi boneka ini lebih lucu" jawabnya. "huh, sudah dibelikan. Masih tidak mau mengakui sisi lucu ku ini" kai mendengus kesal dirinya dibandingkan dengan boneka yang tidak hidup. "kau lucu jong in, lucu sekali" d.o mencubit pelan hidung kai. "ah soo! Hehe akhirnya kau memanggilku" kai tersenyum lebar. "aku selalu memanggil mu tau!" d.o berjalan pergi sambil memegang bonekanya. "soo! Tunggu aku!" kai lalu mengejar d.o.

sudah hampir malam, sekarang kai dan d.o sedang duduk dibangku taman sambil memakan es krim. D.O rasa vanilla dan kai rasa coklat. D.O dari tadi asik memakan es krim nya seperti lupa dengan keberadaan kai yang ada disamping kirinya, sedangkan bonekanya berada di sambil kanannya.

"hey soo.." kai memanggil d.o. "hm..?" kai lalu menatap d.o lekat. D.O tentu saja terkejut melihat tatapan tajam kai.

"kau terlihat seperti yeoja. Membawa-bawa boneka beruang dan memakan eskrim" sekarang tatapan tajamnya pudar, kai menahan tawanya. "YAK! Aku ini namja!" teriak d.o. "sudah sudah, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang. Hari mulai gelap." D.O hanya mengangguk menurut. Kai lalu mengantarnya pulang setelah eskrim mereka habis.

"sampai jumpa disekolah soo~" kai mulai menaiki motornya. "jong in" panggil d.o. kai menoleh kearahnya. "dimana tao? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Aku hanya melihat chen dan xiumin yang ber 'lovey dovey' dikantin" d.o menunjukkan tatapan bingung. "ah dia demam tinggi, aku lupa memberitaumu" jelasnya. "eh?! Kalau begitu ayo jenguk" d.o menggeggam tangan kai dengan cepat. "tidak usah, dia tidak apa-apa, kris tidak masuk kuliah untuk menjaganya seharian" jawabnya. "ohh, enak sekali ya haha" d.o membayangkan kris yang sedang menjaga tao. "kau mau soo? Kalau kau sakit aku juga akan menjagamu loh" tiba-tiba d.o menunduk, ada rasa senang mendengar perkataan kai. "jangan jong in, kau tidak boleh bolos.." jawab d.o. kai tertawa kecil. "hehe baiklah aku pulang dulu ne, paii~" d.o hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, lalu masuk kerumahnya. Tidak lupa dia memeluk boneka beruang nya itu. Dia menaruh boneka itu disofa dan segera pergi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesainya dia segera berbaring di sofa sambil memeluk bonekanya. D.O hampir terlelap sampai sebuah suara mengusiknya.

"kyungsoo!" teriakan itu seperti menggema di telinga d.o

"siapa sih! Berisik sekali!" d.o memaki orang yang berteriak itu. Dia baru membuka setengah matanya. "mian kyungsoo.. aku lapar~ lapar lapar" ternyata itu suho. "ish hyung! Masaklah sendiri, aku mengantuk." D.O pergi meninggalkan hyungnya itu sambil membawa bonekanya pergi. Suho hanya pasrah melihat d.o meninggalkanya "eh? Darimana boneka beruang itu?" suho bingung. Suho hanya menghela nafasnya, pergi kedapur dan memasak ramyeon.

Sampai dikamarnya, d.o langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur dan tertidur, tidak dipikirkannya lagi suara-suara aneh dari dapur yang dibuat oleh hyungnya itu. Entah kenapa, d.o sangat lelah, sekarang kasur pun rasanya seperti surga yang empuk.

Sedangkan suho dibawah memasak ramyeon, pancinya dia taruh dimana-mana, "ah!" tangan suho terkena panasnya panci. "huaaa kenapa d.o tidak mau memasakkk!" suho berteriak dirumah itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah sendok mendarat dikepalanya. "appo!" teriaknya. Ternyata itu d.o, terlihat dia masih setengah sadar. "kau berisik sekali hyung! Berikan panci itu!" bentak d.o. suho hanya nyegir tidak jelas /?. Akhirnya d.o memasak juga untuk hyungnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Author makin sibuk nih, jadi ga bisa update setiap hari. Tapi tenang, author pasti tetep update kok. Thanks yang masih setia baca FF ini. RnR? Thanks~~


	6. Chapter 6

Sepertinya ada sedikit janggal sangat sedikit /? dengan chapter ini /? Hati hati readers kkkk XD

_Tiba-tiba sebuah sendok mendarat dikepalanya. "appo!" teriaknya. Ternyata itu d.o, terlihat dia masih setengah sadar. "kau berisik sekali hyung! Berikan panci itu!" bentak d.o. suho hanya nyegir tidak jelas /?. Akhirnya d.o memasak juga untuk hyungnya._

.

.

.

Chapter 6

d.o bangun dari tidurnya, semalam ia memasak untuk hyungnya dengan ogah-ogahan /? Masih pagi sekali. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Sudah bermenit-menit berlalu d.o masih terus membuka matanya, akhirnya ia menyerah dan turun, langit masih agak gelap, tapi mataharinya sudah mulai terlihat. D.O duduk di sofa, membayangkan harinya kemarin bersama kai. D.O tersenyum kecil, rasanya dia sangat bahagia sekali. Rasanya seperti mengulangi kejadian yang pernah dia alami sebelumnya. D.O memejamkan matanya sejenak, dia masih bingung. Dulu kenapa dia menginginkan boneka itu?

_Flashback_

_d.o sedang menatap sekeliling apartment kai, ya, dia sedang berkunjung keapartment kai, karena kai memintanya untuk mengajari PRnya yang menumpuk itu. Kai belum keluar juga dari kamarnya, d.o sudah bosan menunggu disofa. Dia melihat keseliling, cukup rapih untuk seorang kim jong in. kai tinggal di apartment. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya bekerja di luar kota. Pintu kamar kai terbuka, dia membawa tumpukan buku pelajaran. Kai langsung melemparkan bukunya kemeja dihadapan d.o sehingga buku nya berantakan. "ayo kita mulai soo" dia duduk dibawah sambil membuka-buka bukunya. D.O turun dari sofa dan duduk disebelah kai. "ini sangat mudah jong in.. kau bahkan bisa menyelesaikannyakan?" d.o bingung melihat tumpukan buku itu. Entah kenapa matanya tidak berpaling dari buku-buku itu. "soo, hentikan tatapanmu hahaha matamu sangat besar soo, lucu sekali" kai mencubit pipi d.o "yak! Jong in! appo!" d.o menepis tangan kai. "haha matamu seperti boneka beruang. Bulat soo" jong in mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah d.o dan menggesekan hidung mereka ber 2. d.o hanya diam, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah. "soo kau lucu sekali seperti boneka beruang saudaraku" kai masih asik menggesekan hidungnya, sampai d.o mendorong pelan badan kai. "ayo cepat kerjakan" d.o membalik-balik halaman bukunya dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu. D.O kaget karna sebuah tangan merangkul nya dari belakang. "aku malas soo.." hembusan nafas kai terasa di lehernya. "jangan malas jong in pabbo, PR mu sangat banyak" jawab d.o sambil memegang tangan kai yang ada di pinggangnya. "aku tidak mau!" kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan d.o. "eh? Jong in?!" kai hanya tersenyum "mencari udara segar saja" jawabnya singkat._

_Sekarang d.o duduk disebuah bangku café, ya jong in mengajaknya ke café noonanya. Dia memesan 2 buah parfait, d.o memakan parfaitnya. "jong in.. kau mau kemana sih" d.o mulai bertanya. "tidak tau" kai melihat keluar jalanan. D.O hanya menghela nafas karena perilaku namjachingu nya yang aneh (menurutnya). Selesainya, kai mengajaknya keluar sampai berheti disebuah toko. Toko yang sangat familiar bagi d.o, sebuah toko boneka. beruang putih besar dengan pita coklat dibagian lehernya terpampang jelas didepan toko, d.o melihat boneka itu._

"_mirip dengan mu soo" d.o melihat ke kai. "aku ingin boneka itu" puppy eyes, ya d.o melakukan puppy eyes. "kenapa soo? Kupikir seorang namja tidak ingin boneka kkk~" kai terkekeh kecil. "ish! Jong in, katanya mirip dengan ku" d.o mempoutkan bibirnya. "iya soo, mirip" kai mencubiti pipi d.o gemas. "aku minta hyung saja" jawab d.o sambil melepaskan cubitan kai. "tidak!" teriakan kai yang agak kencang membuatnya kaget. "ada apa kai?" d.o bingung. "aku akan membelikannya untuk mu" kai memperhatikan boneka itu. "janji soo, pasti aku akan membelinya" kai tersenyum lembut, d.o hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban kai._

_Flashback end _

d.o terdiam setelah mengingatnya. Mengingat apa yang kai lakukan padanya. Ingin sekali ia mengulangnya, tapi sekarang ingatannya belum pulih, apa dia masih di anggap namjachingu oleh kai? Entahlah.

Sarapan.. d.o lupa membuat sarapan, dia segera pergi kedapur dan membuat sarapan untuknya dan hyungnya.

disekolah

d.o masuk dipertengahan semester, jadi sekarang ujian untuk kenaikan kelas sudah dekat. D.O termasuk orang yang serius dalam belajar. Tidak sering bersantai dengan teman seperti yang remaja lain lakukan. Tapi d.o tetap bergaul dengan baik kepada siapa pun. Karena ramah, baik hati dan pintar d.o cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Sama seperti sahabatnya tao,sehun,kai,baekhyun,chanyeol,luhan,chen,xiumin tidak lupa juga ketika kris lay dan suho sempat sekolah di SMA ini, mereka begitu terkenal dikalangan yeoja maupun namja.

d.o semakin sibuk belajar karena ujiannya. Sedangkan baekhyun,chanyeol dan luhan masih asik mengobrol. D.O memperhatikan semua penjelasan songsaenimnya.

"d.o kau serius sekali.." d.o menengok dan ternyata itu chanyeol. "ujian sudah dekat yeol, kau harus belajar" d.o masih menulis dibuku catatannya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Menurutnya d.o masih sama seperti dulu. Masih belajar terus meskipun kadang dia akan membolos juga.

Pelajarang Jung Songsaenim kosong. Kesempatan bagi baekhyun chanyeol dan luhan untuk membolos. D.O masih asik berkutat dengan catatannya. "d.o ayo keluar" ajak baekhyun. "bagaimana kalau jung songsaenim datang?" d.o ragu. "oleh karena itu kita harus cepat!" luhan menarik tangan d.o, sekarang mereka sudah diluar kelas. Mereka menuju kekelas sehun kai dan tao. Memberikan mereka isyarat untuk keluar kelas. Tidak disangka, pelajaran Lee songsaenim yang terkenal ketat itu. Mereka berhasil keluar, bagaimana cara mereka itu? Hanya tao dan sehun yang tau, dimana kai?

"mana kai?" bisik chanyeol. "aku tidak tau, dia sudah tidak ada" jawab tao. "tao kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya d.o, "iya.. kris-ge menjaga ku semalaman kkk" tao terkekeh kecil. "ayo kekelas chen dan xiumin hyung" ajak sehun, mereka segera menuju kekelas chen dan xiumin. Bermaksud menghasut mereka berdua untuk keluar juga. Mereka melewati tangga untuk menuju atap, d.o berhenti sejenak. Dia malas ikut dengan mereka. D.O diam-diam naik keatas. Meninggalkan gerombolan itu. D.O membuka pintunya, angin membelai lembut wajahnya. Sangat sejuk, hari itu juga berawan jadi matahari tidak seterik biasanya. D.O menatap kebawah gedung. Sepi sekali.. tentu saja, yang lainkan belajar didalam kelas. D.O menghela nafas pelan. Ingin dia melupakan semua masalahnya sekarang, dia sudah mengingat kembali sebagian besar. Tapi masih ada yang tidak bisa dia ingat, itu membuatnya agak frustasi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup matanya, d.o benar-benar kaget, dia segera melepaskan tangan itu, tapi tidak bisa karena tangan itu lebih kuat dari nya. "ini siapa?!" d.o merasa nafas lembut ditelinganya. "ahh.." d.o segera menutup mulutnya. "soo.." suara itu tidak salah lagi, terdengar kekehan yang muncul dari namja itu. "jong in!" d.o menarik paksa tangan kai. Dilihatnya kai sedang menertawainya. "kau mudah sekali dikerjai soo" d.o mengembungkan pipi nya kesal. "bagaimana kau bisa disini? Tadi aku kekelasmu" d.o mulai bertanya. "aku disini. Tidur siang" jelas kai. "huh pemalas!" d.o membuang muka. "tapi kau tetap menyukainya kan" kai merangkul d.o dari belakang, kai menggoyangkan badan mereka ber-2. d.o sangat kaget tapi dia merasa nyaman dan hangat, dia hanya diam dengan perlakuan kai. Sekarang wajahnya merah sekali, kai menyadarinya menggesekkan hidungnya di tengkuk d.o. "soo, sudah lama aku tidak bermanja denganmu" d.o merasakan gelinya. "hentikan jong in! itu geli." D.O melepaskan rangkulan kai. "oh iya, kemana yang lain?" Tanya kai. "mereka kekelas chen dan xiumin, aku malas mengikuti mereka jadi aku kesini" jelasnya. Kai mengangguk saja, lalu mengajak d.o untuk duduk didekat pintu masuk. "soo, aku bosan.." d.o menggeleng kecil "sudah mau ujian, kau harus banyak belajar. Hentikan malas-malasanmu" kai menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak d.o, "malas malas malas" d.o mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyingkirkan kepala kai. "kalau begitu aku tidak mau dekat denganmu sampai kau belajar" kai membelalakan matanya. D.O mengancamnya O_O ancaman yang cukup seram untuk kai.

"tidak tidak!" jawab kai cepat. "be-la-jar!" kai pasrah saja. "bagus, besok aku akan keapartmentmu untuk belajar, tidak ada bermain-main" d.o mengucapkannya dengan tegas. "kalau begitu hari ini aku masih boleh bermain?" d.o mulai berpikir dan mengangguk kecil. "yes!" kai dengan cepat tiduran pada lantai. "jong in! kenapa tidur" d.o menusuk-nusuk pipi kai. Tidak ada respon. D.O kesal dia segera beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi tangan kai menarik tangannya dan membawa d.o kedekapannya. Posisi kai sekarang duduk, d.o hanya bisa diam. Lagi-lagi dia merasakan nyaman dan hangat. Kai lalu menarik dagu d.o, kini mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Kai lalu mengecup bibir d.o, lama kelamaan kai mulai melumat bibir d.o, d.o membuka mulutnya. Siap dengan yang akan kai lakukan selanjutnya

.

.

.

"DO KYUNG SOO!" pintu terbuka begitu kencang. Spontan kai dan d.o segera melepaskan tautan mereka, mereka berdua sungguh kecewa, "uh.. maaf mengganggu" sehun menutup pintunya perlahan. "YAK! OH SEHUN!" kai segera mengejar sehun. D.O hanya diam, dia memegang bibirnya sendiri lalu tersenyum. Apa kai masih menganggapnya sebagai namjachingu? Ya, do kyung soo benar-benar pabbo, pikirnya.

Dia segera beranjak dari duduk nya dan turun kebawah. Ternyata sudah jam istirahat. Dia segera kembali kekelasnya.

Dikelasnya semua sudah berkumpul disitu termasuk kai. "sehun pabbo! Benar-benar pabbo!" kai asik menjitaki kepala sehun. "aish kai! Aku kan tidak tau" yang lain malah tertawa. "hahaha sial sekali kau kai!" chanyeol juga memanasi suasana. D.O berjalan ketempat duduknya. "ada apa sih.." katanya. Semua menatap ke d.o. "wah seperti pasangan baru ya" xiumin menyindir d.o. "padahal pasangan lama" chen tersenyum girang. D.O segera duduk ditempatnya. "mian hyung, aku kan tidak sengaja" sehun nyengir tidak jelas. "sudahlah lupakan, lagipula hanya kebetulan kan" jawab d.o. "wah kai, jangan-jangan kau yang memaksa d.o ya" sela luhan. "tidak kok" kai sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Saat pulang sekolah,

"soo!" kai meneriakkan nama d.o sebelum d.o pulang kerumahnya. "ada apa jong in?" d.o menoleh ke arah kai. "kau benar-benar keapartment ku kan?" kai masih agak ragu. "iya iya aku pasti datang" jawab d.o, kai mengangguk pelan. "kalau begitu besok aku tunggu didepan rumah mu ya?" d.o berpikir sebentar, "ya kurasa itu bagus, dengan begitu aku tidak usah berjalan" d.o mengangguk-angguk. Kai tersenyum, "cepat naik soo" d.o bingung "he? Apa?" kai memutar bola matanya. "tentu saja naik motorku" d.o mengangguk dan segera naik. Kai mengantarnya sampai dirumah.

"ingat hyung! Besok~" kai mengingatkan d.o. "iya iya, kenapa kau bersemangat sekali sih, katanya malas belajar" kai mengeluarkan smirknya. D.O bergedik ngeri, "ih seram sekali jong in" jawabnya. "aku tampan soo~" sekujur badan d.o bergetar. "ish! Respon apa-apaan itu soo!" kai mulai kesal. "jangan smirk jong in, itu membuatku geli" d.o terkekeh kecil. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya. "baiklah! Aku pulang dulu soo, paii~" kai segera melesat pergi. D.O lalu masuk kerumahnya.

Dia naik kekamarnya, d.o melewati kamar suho. Ia mendengar suara lay dan suho. Terutama suara lay, lay memanggil-manggil nama suho. "he? Untuk apa lay hyung memanggil suho hyung kan mereka berdua didalam" entah bisikan dari mana. D.O mulai menguping. Tiba-tiba dia menjauhkan telinga dan segera berlari kekamar. Mengunci pintunya, naik kekasur dan menyelimuti seluruh badannya, "aku tidak menguping hyung!" teriaknya dari kamar, sudah jelas pasti suho dan lay tidak mendengarnya.

Sudah 1 jam d.o diam dalam selimutnya, dia tidak merasa panas, pertama kali mendengarnya saja badan d.o sudah bergetar hebat. "sudah selesai belum ya? Aku belum membuat makan malam.." d.o beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera turun dengan cepat. Tidak mau melihat ke kamar hyungnya itu. Dia segera membuat masakannya. "lay hyung sepertinya masih disini.. baiklah aku akan membuat makanan lebih" d.o mulai memasak.

Kini masakannya sudah selesai, semua sudah tertata rapi dimeja makan. Tiba-tiba lay dan suho turun. "ah kyungsoo sudah pulang ya.." suho agak ragu. "annyeong kyung-ah" sapa lay. "nado hyung~ aku sudah buatkan makan malam, ayo makan bersama" d.o tersenyum lembut pada keduanya. Mereka ber-3 pun duduk dan makan bersama. D.O sudah tidak mau membahas apa yang ia dengar. Suho dan lay juga makan dengan canggung, suho takut adiknya mendengar apa yang ia lakukan. /ckckck

.

.

.

TBC

Udh beberapa hari author ga update. Maaf banget ya. Thanks yang udah review, reviewnya bikin author semangat ngetik FF ini /? Makasih juga yang masih setia baca FF ini. RnR ya :3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Angin yang lembut menyapa wajah d.o. sekarang d.o sedang duduk dibawah pohon besar sambil membaca bukunya. Dia tidak ingin mengingat apa yang hyung nya lakukan kemarin. Dia mencari udara segar sendirian

Tunggu..

"Eh? Rasanya ada yang kelupaan.. apa ya?" D.O bingung sendiri."Sudahlah" d.o beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan pulang kerumahnya dia berjalan dengan lamban sambil melihat sekeliling nya.

Sampai didepan rumahnya. D.O bingung melihat kai sedang duduk diatas motornya. "Jong in?" Kai langsung menengok. "Soo! Kau kemana saja! Aku menghubungimu tapi tidak ada jawaban." Kai berbicara dengan cepat. "Aku sehabis dari taman. Aku merasa bosan. Kau kenapa kesini?" Tanya d.o. kai langsung memegangi dahi nya. "Aigoo soo! Kau pikun sekali. Katanya mau mengajarkan tugasku" balas kai. "Ahh pantas saja aku merasa ada yang di lupakan!" Jawab d.o dengan senyum cerah. "Hish. Cepat naik soo" d.o langsung naik ke motor kai.

Sampai di apartment kai. Kai masih belum bicara padanya. Apa dia marah? Batin d.o. Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan menaruh semua tugasnya diatas meja dan duduk dilantai. Lalu d.o mengikuti nya. "Jong in.." kai hanya diam. D.O lalu memukul dada kai. "Ish jong in! Kenapa tidak menghiraukan aku sih!" D.O berteriak didepan kai. Kai menutup telinganya. Dia lalu menarik tangan d.o dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya. "Kau sudah janji soo, tapi kau lupa.. itu tidak adil" d o kaget dengan perlakun kai. Dia hanya diam. Menikmati pelukan hangat kai. "Mianhae jong in. Aku benar benar lupa" kini d.o membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"ne.. aku tidak marah kok" jawab kai. "apa yang tidak marah?! kau bahkan tidak bicara apa pun padaku tadi!" d.o langsung melepas pelukan kai. "mian soo" kai merangkul pinggang d.o. sekarang gantian d.o yang diam. "Sudahlah ayo cepat kerjakan tugasmu." Kai menurut. Dia membuka bukunya. Dia bertanya pada d.o bagian yang tidak dia bisa. D.O pun hanya bicara seperlunya saja. "Soo kau marah sekali ya?" Kai mulai bertanya. D.O hanya diam. Kai juga ikut diam. Heninglah seketika ruangan itu.

Kai beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan pergi kedapur untuk mengambil sebotol air minum untuknya dan segelas air untuk d.o. dia kembali menaruh gelas dihadapan d.o. kai langsung meneguk air dalam botol itu. Beberapa tetes air jatuh dari sudut bibirnya. D.O hanya bisa diam melihat kai. "Kenapa soo? Aku tampan ya?" Kai mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. D.O langsung memalingkan pandangannya. Kai langsung menarik dagu d.o. "kenapa soo? Masih tidak mengaku eoh?" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Handphone d.o berbunyi

D.O langsung mengangkat telepon nya. "Kyungsoo! Kau dimana?" Tanya suara itu. "Ah hyung.. aku dirumah jong in" jelasnya. D.O berbincang cukup lama. Kai menatapnya sinis. Selesai d.o berbincang. Kai langsung bertanya "siapa soo?" D.O langsung menjawab, "suho hyung". Kai langsung menarik tangan d.o. "ayo lanjutkan". Kai mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tapi jong in tugasmu belum selesai" d.o mencoba meraih buku kai. Terlambat, kai sudah muncium bibirnya. D.O mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk mengambil buku kai.

Dapat!

Dengan cepat d.o memukul kepala kai. Otomatis kai melepaskan tautannya.

"Kenapa soo?!" Kai memegang kepalanya. "Kerjakan tugasmu!" D.O membentak kai. "Berarti kalau sudah selesai, aku boleh mendapat lebih hm?" Bisik kai ditelinga d.o. "tentu saja" jawab d.o. kai ber smirk ria. "Tentu saja tidak maksudku" d.o langsung membuka buku kai. "Aish! Ayolah!" Kai memohon pada d.o. "jong in, jawaban mu yang ini salah. Begini caranya bla bla bla..." kai pasrah dan mengangguk saja kasihan kai /?.

Sekarang semua tugas kai sudah selesai. "Akhirnyaaaaaa" kai merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya. "Kau malas sekali kim jong in. Soalnya begitu mudah" sindir d.o. "bagiku itu sulit." Wajah kai datar. "Aku mau pulang dulu" d.o beranjak dari tempat duduk nya. "Aku antar." Kai lalu berjalan keluar bersama d.o.

Seperti biasa kai mengantar d.o sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa soo!" Kai kali ini sangat semangat. "Kau kenapa jong in?" Kai menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku pergi dulu" kai melesat pergi. D.O tidak mau ambil pusing dan segera masuk kerumahnya.

Belum sempat d.o membuka pintu. Handphone nya berbunyi lagi.

"Soo! Sini sini"

Suara teriakkan. D.O langsung menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinganya.

"Aku bersama baekki, ayo kemari!" Ternyata penelpon itu adalah chanyeol.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya d.o

"Di sebuah taman bermain cepat!" Chanyeol langsung menutup telfonnya.

"Ya taman bermain apa sih!" Gerutu d.o. tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya terbuka. "Ah kyungsoo. Taman bermain. Ayo" ajak suho. "Kau juga hyung?" D.O menatap suho bingung. "Semuaaaanyaaa" jawabnya sembari menarik tangan d.o

D.O dan suho tiba. Dihampirinya 9 namja lain. "Dimana kai?" Tanya suho. Semua menggendikkan bahunya masing-masing. D.O masih melihat sekeliling. "Dia mungkin belum sampai" sahut lay. Mereka semua pun berjalan masuk. D.O masih berjalan perlahan untuk mencari ka. "Baek, apa kau sudah menghubungi kai?" Tanyanya. "Sudah tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya, jadi ku kirim saja pesan" jelasnya.

D.O hanya mengangguk pasrah. Dia berjalan perlahan, sampai dia terpisah dari rombongan itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil memberinya secarik kertas

"Temui aku di taman pohon maple"

D.O mengenali tulisan tangan itu. Tapi dia lupa. Karena dia merasa mengenalinya dia menurutinya. Dia tau ada sederet jalanan yang semuanya ditanami pohon maple. D.O diceritakan oleh suho.

D.O segera berjalan kesana. Diperjalan seorang anak kecil memberinya mawar. Setelah itu ia berjalan lagi. Agak lama datang lagi seorang yeoja memberinya mawar. Semua itu terus berlanjut. Pas ditangkai ke 12. D.O sampai ditaman itu. Jalanannya lurus tertanam pohon maple. Begitu indah menurut d.o. dia pun terus berjalan lurus kedalam.

Dia berhenti ketika melihat seorang namja. Memunggunginya. "Umm.. annyeong?" Sapa d.o.

Namja itu berbalik.

"Kau..?" D.O tertegun.

.

.

.

"Annyeong soo!" Panggil kai. "Sedang apa kau disini jong in! Semua orang bingung kau kemana" balas d.o. "kenapa kau bisa kesini? Kata nya ketaman bermain" sela kai. "Aku kabur dari rombongan mereka" jelas d.o. "hmm.. kalau penculik yang menulis surat untuk mu, kau akan menurut juga begitu?" Kai memperlihatkan smirknya. "Aku mengenal tulisan tangan itu. Tapi aku lupa" jawabnya. "Kau selalu lupa soo. Aku malas" kai mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku rasa aku mengingat semuanya jong in" kai menatap d.o serius. "Benarkah?" D.o mengangguk kecil.

Kai memegang sehuah bouquet kosong tanpa bunga. D.O lalu mengambil nya dan menyusun mawar yang dipegangnya disana. "Nah do kyung soo. Kau mau kan menjadi namjachinguku" gumam d.o menirukan gaya kai waktu itu. "Kau benar-benar ingat soo.." jong In membulat kan matanya. "Kau juga mencium keningku kan. Mana? Cepat" paksa d.o. kai langsung mengecup kening d.o. "masih sama seperti dulu ne" kai memeluk d.o erat. "Tentu saja jong in. Semua akan selalu sama." D.O tersenyum dalam pelukan kai.

"Hyung aku mau main itu" "hey tunggu aku" "aigoo jangan tarik tarik"

Kini suho benar-benar bingung melihat semua temannya menjadi kacau balau. Tapi dimana d.o?

"Baekhyun!" Suho meneriaki nama baekhyun. "Ada apa hyung?" Tanya baekhyun. "Dimana kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mulai melihat sekitar. "Tadi dia memang ada disini. Sungguh" baekhyun tidak tau kemana pergi nya d.o. yang dia tau tadi d.o berada di belakangnya. "Aishh.. kemana anak itu" gerutu suho.

"Annyeong hyung!" Seseorang meneouk pundak nya dari belakang.

"Kai?" Suho bingung "suho hyung mencari ku ya?" D.O muncul dari balik kai. "Ah! Kemana saja kalian!" Suho kesal. "Mian hyung, tadi aku berjalan-jalan sebentar" jelas d.o. suho hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Ada apa hyung?" Tanya kai. "Kau lihat lah." Kai dan d.o melihat yang lain. Semuanya kacau. "Jong in aku mau eskrim.." gumam d.o. kai mendengarnya langsung menarik tangan d.o. "ayo beli!" Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan suho sendirian.

Puas lah sudah mereka bermain. Mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing. "Hyung aku akan menginap dirumah jong in.. malam ini saja yaaa" d.o memoho dengan puppy eyes nya. "Ne, bersenang senanglah" jawabnya

Kai pun pulang dengan d.o.

D.O pergi kekamar mandi dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, setelah itu gantian kai. Dan d.o juga menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ah soo.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakan masakanmu" kata kai sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi. "Pertama kali aku kesini yang menikmati makanan ku selain suho hyung itu lay hyung" jelasya. "Ah beruntung sekali" kai merangkul pinggang ramping d.o dan bersikap manja. "Soo aku ingin kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya suatu saat nanti" d.o hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan kai. Kai mencium tengkuk d.o. "sudah kai. Aku mau memasak." D.O melepaskan pelukan kai. "Malam ini.." d.o langsung menatap kai tajam. "Tidak!"

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai '-')/ author minta maaf ya kalo ff ini kurang menarik mungkin. Selanjutnya author buat ff chanbaek . Thanks ya yang masih setia baca dan review fanfic ini. Author ucapin terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya /?

Thank you~


End file.
